Gengar
Gengar is a dual Ghost and Poison-type Pokémon introduced in the first generation of the series alongside it's two previous evolutions, Gastly and Haunter. In received a Mega Evolution form in the sixth generation and a Gigantamax form in the eighth. Stats Attack Potency: Multi-City Block Level (Should be comparable to other first-stage Pokémon such as Pikachu and Eevee.) | At least Multi-City Block Level (Superior to Gastly.) | Large City Level (Comparable to other fully-evolved Pokémon. Should be superior to Pupitar, which can topple mountains.), higher via Dynamaxing/Gigantamax form | At least Large City Level (Superior to base Gengar.) Speed: Massively Hypersonic+ (Comparable to Pikachu, which naturally learns Thunder, a move that utilizes sky to ground lightning.) | At least Massively Hypersonic+ (Superior to Gastly.) | Relativistic (Comparable to other fully-evolved Pokémon that can utilize and react to light-based moves such as Dazzling Gleam and Doom Desire.) | At least Relativistic (Superior to base Gengar.) Durability: Multi-City Block Level (Can contend with other Pokémon of its level.) | At least Multi-City Block Level | Large City Level | At least Large City Level Hax: Non-Corporeal, Intangibility, Stat Manipulation, Status Effect Inducement (poisoning, paralysis, confusion, and sleep), Technique Negation via Cursed Body, Mimicry via Reflect Type, Dream Manipulation and Healing via Dream Eater, Death Manipulation via Perish Song and Destiny Bond, Immunity to Normal and Fighting-type moves (and Ground-type via Levitate for Gastly and Haunter), Forcefield Creation via Max Guard Intelligence: At least Average (All Pokémon are portrayed as intelligent. Gengar in particular shown to be craftier than other wild Pokémon. Still requires input from a trainer for strategies and input.) Stamina: Low | Low | Average, doubled via Dynamaxing | Average Powers, Techniques, and Equipment Powers *'Ghost-like Properties:' Being a Ghost-type Pokémon, Gengar is often portrayed with ghost-like properties, such as being able to make itself intangible or invisible. *'Dynamaxing:' A phenomenon in the Galar Region that allows trainers to cast a projection of their Pokémon, appearing as the size of skyscrapers. Doing so will double the Pokémon's HP stat, allowing them to take more hits than they normally would, and allows them to upgrade their moves into more powerful Max Moves. Dynamaxing will only last for three turns and can only be used once per battle, however. It also allows its user to warp space, although this is not combat-applicable. Gengar goes a step further by being one of the few Pokémon with a Gigantamax form. Abilities *'Levitate:' Gastly and Haunter's abilities, and Genger's prior to the seventh generation. Grants the user immunity to Ground-type moves by floating. *'Cursed Body:' Gengar's ability from the seventh generation onward. When the Pokémon is hit by a damaging move, there is a one in three chance to temporarily disable that move for the opponent. *'Shadow Tag:' Mega Gengar's ability. Prevents opposing Pokémon from being switched out. Moves Standard Moves= *'Shadow Punch:' Ghost-type physical move. The user throws a punch from the shadows that doesn't check accuracy to always hit. *'Perish Song:' Normal-type status move. The user sings a malevolent song that causes anyone who hears it to faint within three turns - including the user. *'Reflect Type:' Normal-type status move. The user changes it's typing to match that of the target. *'Lick:' Ghost-type physical move. The user licks the target. Has a chance to inflict paralysis. *'Confuse Ray:' Ghost-type status move. The user emits a sinister flash of light that confuses the target. *'Hypnosis:' Psychic-type status move. The user hypnotizes the target into falling asleep. *'Mean Look:' Normal-type status move. The user glares at the target, which prevents them from being switched out. *'Payback:' Dark-type physical move that doubles in power if the user was attacked before using it. *'Spite:' Ghost-type status move. The user causes the last move the target used to lose four PP. *'Curse:' Ghost-type status move. When used by a Ghost-type such as Gengar, the user will cut its own damage in half to inflict a curse on the target, dealing repeated damage to them each turn. *'Hex:' Ghost-type special move that doubles in power if the target if inflicted with a status ailment. *'Night Shade:' Ghost-type special move. The user casts out a frightening mirage that deals fixed damage equal to the target's level. *'Sucker Punch:' Dark-type physical move. The user acts quick to throw out a punch, but it only connects if the user is about to be attacked. *'Dark Pulse:' Dark-type special move. The user casts a sphere of dark energy at the target. Has a chance to make the target flinch. *'Shadow Ball:' Ghost-type special move. The user casts a sphere of spectral energy at the target. Has a chance to lower the target's Special Defense. *'Destiny Bond:' Ghost-type status move. If used and the user is knocked out by an opponent's attack, said opponent will also be knocked out. Chance to fail increases if used in succession. *'Dream Eater:' Psychic-type special move. The user directly attacks the target's dreams, healing by half the damage dealt. Only works if the target is asleep. |-| Max Moves= *'Max Darkness:' The Dark-type max move. The user engulfs the opponents with a wave of darkness that inflicts damage and lowers their Special Defense stat. *'Max Guard:' The status Max Move. The user puts up a barrier that protects themselves from all attacks, including other Max Moves. *'Max Mindstorm:' The Psychic-type Max Move. The user casts a powerful psychic attack, causing a surge of psychic energy to engulf the battlefield, negating priority attacks. *'Max Phantasm:' The Ghost-type Max Move. The user summons giant spectral furniture to attack opponents with. Lowers opponent's Defense stat. *'G-Max Terror:' A Ghost-type Max Move exclusive to Gigntamax Gengar. Gengar steps on the opposing Pokémon's shadows, preventing them from escaping. Equipment *'Gengarite:' A Mega Stone that allows Gengar to Mega Evolve while in battle. Key Gastly | Haunter | Gengar | Mega Gengar Weaknesses *Takes double damage from Dark, Ghost, Ground, and Psychic-type moves. *Glass cannon in terms of stats. *Mega Evolution and Dynamaxing require input from a trainer. Versus Compendium's Conclusions Notable Wins: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Debates in Progress: Category:Characters Category:Video Game Characters Category:RPG Characters Category:Nintendo Category:Pokémon Category:Ghosts Category:Poison Users Category:Animals Category:Hypnosis Users Category:Darkness Manipulators Category:Intangibility Users Category:Curse Users Category:Ability Copiers Category:Super Form Users Category:Multi-City Block Level Category:Massively Hypersonic+ Category:Large City Level Category:Relativistic